Apparently
by Death-to-the-tadpoleclowns
Summary: Teddy knew exactly what he was doing... warning: this story contains slash


A/N: Jeeze I haven't uploaded anything in quite a while... Oh well *shrugs* Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything

* * *

Teddy Lupin knew exactly what he was doing when he kissed Victoire Weasley that day at the train station. He did it because he saw little twelve year old James Potter making his way over to them.

He did it to see the look on the boys face.

"Ew! What are you doing?!" James practically screeched.

"Charms work." Teddy said sarcastically, "Now shove off Jamie – and don't tell anyone!"

Apparently James had a big mouth.

***

Teddy knew exactly what he was doing when he shoved Kris Thomas to the ground in the backyard of the Potter home after he caught the fifteen year old snogging James under the willow tree.

He was protecting his Jamie.

"What the bloody hell?!" Kris snapped pushing himself up from the dirt.

Teddy pulled his wand, "Don't touch James again." He ordered.

James was suddenly between them. "Don't _you _touch Kris again."

Apparently his Jamie didn't want to be protected.

***

Teddy knew exactly what he was doing when he pushed a seventeen year old James up against the boys bedroom wall and pressed their lips together almost violently.

He was claiming what was rightfully his.

"Teddy wait – they'll hear us!" James practically moaned as Teddy ground their hips together.

Teddy chuckled, "Do you really think you'll be that loud Jamie?"

James blushed, "Shut up."

Teddy put a silencing ward up anyway.

Apparently James was that loud.

***

Teddy knew exactly what he was doing when he walked up to Victoire, his girlfriend of seven years, and proposed in front of the entire Weasley-Potter clan.

He was breaking James's heart.

The nineteen year old didn't say anything. Just slipped away while everyone cheered and toasted the happy couple.

"Congratulations!" Molly Weasley beamed, "This is so wonderful! I always knew you two would end up together! When can I expect grandchildren?"

"Grams!" Victoire whined still managing to look stunning.

"Hey…" Albus said looking around, "Where did James go?"

Teddy's heart clenched painfully as Albus looked around.

Apparently he was breaking his own heart too.

***

Teddy knew exactly what he was doing when he stood at the altar facing his beautiful bride and said with more certainty than he had felt in quite a while. "No."

He was ruining his life.

The crowd gasped and Victoire looked as if she had been slapped.

Teddy didn't care though, he jogged down the aisle, brushing off people as they grabbed at him in rage and tried to ask him why.

"Teddy, don't be stupid! Victoire loves you!" Harry said trying to push him back to the altar.

"Theodore Remus Lupin what is the meaning of this?!" Bill boomed, looking for all the world like he was going to maim - possibly murder - Teddy on the spot.

Teddy saw James by the door, staring at him with wide brown eyes. He grabbed the twenty year olds hand and whispered, "I love you." Then apparated them both away.

"I love you too." James said when they reappeared seconds later in Hogsmead.

Apparently ruining his life wasn't so bad.

***

Teddy knew exactly what he was doing when he stood before Harry and explained his relationship with James.

He was begging for forgiveness.

"How long?" Harry said stonily, his face utterly unreadable.

"Four years." Teddy whispered.

"So before the wedding… was that the reason that you…"

"Yes."

Harry crossed his arms, "Do you love him?"

"Yes."

Harry nodded, "And does he love you?"

"Yes."

Harry gave a big sigh and stood from his office chair. Teddy fully expected a beating and at least a few hexes. Harry hugged him instead. "You better take care of him." His godfather ordered.

"Yes." Like he would do anything else.

"And he better take care of you."

Teddy didn't know what to say to that.

Teddy told James latter what he had done, the twenty-one year old hit him over the head with a book.

Apparently forgiveness was really acceptance.

* * *

A/N: Review because Death loves you!


End file.
